Love from a thief king (Akefia love story)
by PinknessMew
Summary: This is a story between a princess and her kidnapper? I guess this kidnapper becomes her lover


Chapter One: Unexpected Guest

Egypt, the home place of Thieves and Pharaohs. Where the sun makes you sweat like bullets out of a gun. Where the night, will make you shiver under the moon light. One night, in the city of Kul-Elna, known as the village of thieves, lays the future thief king. This city was like all the others, with markets, trading, children playing in the streets with one another in RA's light. At night, they all go into their homes and go to bed and rest until RA awakes once more, but this night, was the night that slaughter will happen. Everything seemed normal as everyone was in their homes and the children were asleep. It wasn't yet midnight when the Pharaoh and his guards attacked and destroyed all homes. The parents grabbed their kids and whatever else they could as the tried to escape. The guards raced on their horses and slaughtered them with their were heard and blood was splattered on the walls of their homes. On this night, only one of them will survive that the Pharaoh didn't know about. That one person, is Akefia. He hid as he watched in horror as his family and friends were killed. From then on, he swore to kill the pharaoh and his family one day.

Before the massacre of Kul-Elna, the Pharaoh made lots of plans on how to take it over and steal their souls to make these items he heard about. He studied and studied when he got the idea of the village of thieves. The pharaoh rushed to his guards and explained the plan to them, they cheered and once the night hit, they raced off to Kul-Elna. The queen and their son, Atem, sat there and watched them leave. Atem had a look of sadness on his face as he watched his father leave. Atem couldn't sleep, so he just watched as he waited for his fathers return. The small boy fell asleep at his window and the doors opening to the palace doors, woke him. He raced out of his room, and down to the main room, to see his father, bloody. As he listened to his father and mother talk, he was shocked... That was the night, that the items were born.

**Years Later **

Atem, now the king of what his father ruled, with his beautiful queen, giving birth to their daughter, the princess that all men would want and the thieves wan to steal. Screaming came from the queen as she pushed. The doctor kept on saying, "Push! Push! She's almost here!" and with one final push, Sinopa, was born. The queen smiled as she took a glance at her daughter, before everything went black, passing away from lack of blood. The baby was silent as her father screamed and cried for his loves death. The girl just starred as she witnessed her mothers death. Atem looked over at his newly born daughter and took her gently into his arms. "I'll protect you, Sinopa." He whispered and cried more. The doctor and his helpers left them alone and was saddened by the death. Atem's heart went dark, cold, and hatred raged.

As his daughter grew older, he grew more hate for her, for what she did. The servants did their best to protect the girl, and would even take beatings for her. The girl would be locked in her room, be used as a prostitute for not only the male servants, but for the guards. She was only seven years old by the time she was told to stay in her room, for the "fun" to was starved and was so skinny, the female servants would hide food, and feed her. They felt sorry for her and when she grew, to 13, things calmed a bit as it was her birthday. She wore a golden head dress with a cobra in the middle, with 4 strings on it, two on each side. She wore a neck dress with a see through cape, with golden cloth for the tip, a white bikini top with gold outline and strings, white short shorts with a gold belt with a golden cloth going down the middle. She had the traditional white with gold sandals and gold bracelets on her wrists.

Once the female was ready, and in her outfit, she walked out of her room, for what felt like to her, the first time in years. to head down to the ball room, where everyone was. Before she walked in, she stood at the doors, just staring at them, in the dim of the halls, she didn't notice that someone else was here, someone who wasn't invited. A thief, who found out about her birthday. Sinopa, was to scared to go into the ball room and so she turned and walked to the wall, across from the doors, leaning against it, sliding down, hugging her knees, crying. The thief smirked and ran up on her, Sinopa looked up and gasped, laying on the floor, covering her face with her arms, but nothing happened. When she looked up, she gasped in surprise as she saw a tall man, looking like he is in his 20's, holding the male by his neck. The male had a red cloth, close to blood red, with white outlines on it, long and he had old looking shoes on with a cloth that looked a rag. He threw the male with great force against the wall, smashing his skull in. The lifeless body fell and the two were silent.

Sinopa stood up and was shaking, taking a gulp, she spoke in a soft innocent tone, "May I ask who you are?" The female had no idea what happened to Kul-Elna, or if anyone that lived there was still alive. The male turned and his hood covered his eyes as he spoke, "I am Akefia, King of Thieves, I heard a lot about you, princess. Of course, by the looks of your scars, I'm not sure if you are or not. Oh well." He shrugged as he punched her, knocking her out. Akefia threw her over his shoulder and escaped the palace, and got onto his horse, going back in to make an announcement. No one realized the girl went missing until one of the female servants looked around, not seeing her. "Where's the princess!?" She shouted as everyone looked around, then the doors burst open with the Thief King on his horse, laughing, holding the princess. "If you want your princess back, you are gonna have to catch me." Akefia smirked as he lifted his left hand, snapping. Once he snapped, his followers busted in and started running toward everyone. Atem stood and growled, gripping his sword. "Let go of her! Now thief!" He snapped looking at this thief with a glare that could kill.

Akefia laughed and crossed his arms. "Why should I? I seen her body and it looks like you are being a bad daddy. Now, I'm going to take her, and keep her!" He shouted, pulling on the horses rains, racing out of the palace, and the band of thieves escaped, with the princess in the dead of night. The guards lost their trail and went back to the palace as the king and his thieves raced to an area to rest for the night. They found a cave and stopped there. Akefia and the thieves got off their horses, as Akefia grabbed the still passed out princess, carrying her into the cave. They got to an area, where no one will find it, even if they looked, laying the princess on the ground softly. "Alright men, here's what we do, we stay here for the night and leave before RA awakes, understood?" He said with his back to them. They nodded, knowing he knew they understood him and left to leave him and the princess alone.

"Why did he do this to you?" He asked her, as he looked over her body. He left the room for a split moment, thinking of his feelings for her, The King of Thieves, with feelings? he growled and shook his head of thoughts when the princess came too. Sinopa groaned and sat up slowly, holding her head. "Where am I?" She asked, dazed and confused of where she was. The female looked up at Akefia, blushing slightly seeing how cute he was, "Who are you?" She asked looking at him up and down.

The Thief smirked and sat down next to her, "I'm Akefia, I took you from your father." He then pointed at her scares. "So, mind explaining those?" He asked, truthfully worried about her. Sinopa sighed and explained the whole story, what she can remember. Akefia growled and stood, walking out of the area, without saying anything. He huffed and crossed his arms, with his hood still on his head, he looked at the ground, thinking, broken when he heard her scream. He ran in there and saw one of his thieves, about to rape her. "GET OFF OF HER!" he snapped, kicking him in his stomach, making him crawl away. Sinopa cried and crawled over to Akefia, hugging his leg. He knelled down and pulled her into his arms. "I won't let them hurt you. You will be mine, and mine alone." He whispered holding her until she fell asleep...


End file.
